Moving On
by Omega Masterchief
Summary: The Titans are in High School and living life as regular teens. Going through a tough break up, Richard decides to go on with his life and forget about romances. Will this change when he meets Rachel? I suck at summaries but there you go. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt of writing and i know its short but i hope you enjoy**

* * *

"I already told you I don't want to go, Vic" said a tall and lean teenager to his friend.

"Well why, Dick, you just keep on refusing but you don't give me a straight answer!" replied a rather muscular dark skinned teenager.

"You know damn well why!"

Richard Grayson was now starting to get annoyed with his best friend Victor, who kept on insisting on taking him a out to a party.

"So what if she's gonna be there! You broke up like 3 weeks ago!"

Victor was trying his best to lighten up his friend's mood ever since his girlfriend broke up with him. He didn't exactly know the whole story but he did know one thing, Richard needed to move on.

"Come on Dick, this is gonna be the last party before we graduate! You can't let what happened with you and Kory ruin this experience, now stop being miserable and come be my wing-man!" said Victor without give Richard enough time to interrupt him.

"So that's your gain in this, I was wondering why you wouldn't stop bugging me about it. But I guess I can't blame you, you aren't very good with the ladies. I told you it wasn't all about looks." Richard was now wearing a slight smile on his face for the first time in a few weeks. Maybe going out wouldn't be such a drag after all.

"You still haven't given me an answer…" The dark skinned boy felt he was getting through to the dark haired boy.

"Well I guess it wouldn't kill me if I went out" said Richard now having a very noticeable smile on his face and feeling less tense. "Sure thing! I'll pick you up around 9:30 and then we'll head out"

"Booyah! I knew I could get you to go. Hey who knows, maybe you'll meet someone" said Victor teasingly with a grin. He knew his friend wouldn't like the idea but he just liked messing with him.

* * *

**Hopefully i'll update soon and thanks to those who took the time to read this. Review my story, i enjoy feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

True to his word, Richard was parked outside of Victor's house ready to head over to their graduation party. While waiting for his friend to come outside Richard was actually looking forward to the party. He came to the conclusion that he needed a distraction from his own thoughts and that this party might fulfill that part. With nothing left to do but wait, Richard looked into his rear view mirror to adjust the collar to the long sleeve black button up shirt he decided to wear. He didn't want to over dress for a high school party so he just wore a pair of slim fit jeans to go with his shirt. After adjusting minor details on his clothes he turned on the radio and started listening to his music.

"You better change that lame music and let me play my stuff, Dick. Come on lets go!" Said Victor as he opened the passenger door. He knew Richard was too involved in the music and figured he would try to scare him.

"Its about time! I've been waiting forever! And don't badmouth the Peppers, man" Richard said. Richard was a very punctual person so he expected that Victor would be ready by the time that he went to pick him up.

"Hold your horses, dude, the night is still young!" replied Vic. He knew he took longer than he intended but tried to play it off hoping Richard wouldn't make a big deal.

"You can't be serious right? We agreed at 9:30 and it's a quarter past ten now. Lets get going before its gets even later." Dick was a little annoyed but was willing to let it slide.

"Everyone knows that parties start getting good later on in the night anyway. And its not like if you have a bedtime anyway."

Without saying anything else Richard started his car and started heading to the party.

* * *

It turned out that the party changed from a simple house party to a live gig with a couple of local bands playing. Sure it attracted a different crowd than most of the scene kids that the guys usually saw at school but they saw this as a good thing. Along with the band there were a few other changes, the party was announced as BYOB but now there were a couple of kegs in the backyard.

"Hey Vic, I think I'm actually going have a good time!" Richard said to his friend.

"I told you it would be a good idea to come. Now lets get started before the bands start playing. C'mon I think I heard a beer pong table inside calling my name." Victor was eager to get intoxicated and didn't know who heard it based on that fact that he almost yelled it to Richard.

"Come on, man, you know I don't drink. You're going to have to find another partner. Hey man I'll find you later, I'm going to take a look around and see if I find someone else I might know." Richard began walking away without waiting for a response from his friend. Not soon after leaving Victor, he found the host of the party. Just the person he wanted to speak to.

"Hey Wally! Great party man! How did you manage to get everything ready at the last minute?" Richard inquired to his red headed friend.

"I'm not just quick on my feet you know, Dick, but also in the upstairs department" said Wally West while pointing to his head with his index finger. Wally was quite in fact "quick on his feet", being the school's track star.

"Maybe you should use that department where it actually matters. Like in class maybe! Ha-ha" Richard teased. Wally may have been the track star but Richard was a star in practically everything he participated in, including soccer, football, and baseball. Richard also excelled in academics, being one of the highest-ranking students at his school.

"Whatever's man, school is just too boring, and there's no excitement in doing worksheets and classwork." Wally found the actual learning part of school unbearable and only just got by with passing grades allowing him to participate in sports.

"Hey I was actually going to ask you who you had lined up to play tonight" Richard said implying the bands that were supposed to play that night. He wanted to know what type of music would be played.

"Well a few bands bailed on me but I have two local bands that are going to perform. The bands are The Bukkakes and Militia. The first band is a bit laid back and plays surfer rock while Militia plays heavier rock and metal. It should be quite a good show." Wally explained to Dick. Wally himself had never seen these bands live and was actually excited based on all the hype behind both bands.

"Alright, sounds good. Well I'll see you around speedster, I'm going to do a lap around to get a feel for the place." Richard had a habit of leaving people hanging and leaving before they had a chance to reply to him. Based on what he'd seen so far Dick was certain that tonight wouldn't be a disaster.

Coming back around to where he last saw Victor, Richard was beginning to get settled in when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to look for a vaguely familiar sight, that's when he saw her, leaning on a wall on the other side of the party.

"Who is that?" Richard whispered to himself without taking his eyes off of the unfamiliar girl.

* * *

_What do you guys think? I still think its too short and i'm still adjusting to writing._

_Well please follow,favorite, or review. All will be appreciated _

_**If you have any ideas you would like to share, then don't hesitate to PM me.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

She had a fair skin tone with shoulder length straight black hair. She had a couple of strands of her hair dyed violet witch matched the jacket she was wearing. Underneath her jacket she wore a black t-shirt accompanied by a simple necklace that held a red and black pendant with the symbol of a bird in it. She was dressed simply with a pair of grey jeans but even though she wasn't wearing anything extravagant Richard couldn't keep his eyes off her. Something about this girl intrigued him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

As the night and party developed Richard decided he wasn't going to let the opportunity to talk to this pretty girl pass him up. As he approached her he noticed how she was still alone, which seemed rather odd to him. A girl as good looking as her was usually surrounded by poor souls that tried to flirt with them, that is unless she had a boyfriend. That's another thing he noticed, there wasn't a guy with her. After analyzing the scene he figured that maybe guys were too intimidated to talk to her, it makes sense since that's one of the main reasons a lot of good-looking girls remain single. Richard knew he was going to talk to her but couldn't figured out his approach, he didn't want to do the cliché "walk up to her with a drink in your hand for her" approach. "My God, I haven't been this nervous since my first date!" he thought to himself. Richard didn't even know why he was so nervous in the first place; he was just going to talk to her after all.

After playing every possible scenario over in his head he made his way over to where the girl remained standing alone. As he stood only a couple of feet away from her he thought to himself that there was no going back. This was it; the only thing left for him to do is catch her attention and start talking to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang out here?" he asked as he made his way over next to her.

"I guess not" she said without turning to look at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here alone?" Richard asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know anybody here, I don't really go out to parties" she replied to him after a brief pause.

"Maybe that's why I don't recognize you…" he continued

"That might be it or maybe the fact that I don't go to the same school as everybody here." She replied after letting out an audible sigh.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked noticing the girl was looking rather annoyed.

"I don't like talking to strangers, is all." She replied answering honestly.

"Well if you let me get to know you then we wouldn't be strangers, we'd be friends" said Richard optimistically.

"I don't need new friends," she said more to herself

"If you ask me, it looks like you do; seeing as how you're here alone" Richard pointed out

"Why are you so determined to talk to me? I'm sure you can go find some drunken girl to hit on." Rachel said with annoyance and a hint of venom in her words

"That's not what I'm trying to do you know, I genuinely want to get to know you. And plus, I'm not the type of guy that goes up to a girl expecting to "hit &amp; quit". I just figured I'd make the best of this party and try to meet new interesting people, and it doesn't hurt that you're a pretty girl." Richard replied in his defense. He was about to give up and leave when he heard her beginning to speak.

* * *

"Well at least you're being honest… So what's your name?" asked Rachel after listening to what he had to say.

"Huh?" Richard just stood there with confusion written all over his face. One minute this girl is shooting down every single one of his advances and the next she's asking for his name.

"You said you wanted to get to know me, and to do that we need to know each other's names" Rachel explained noticing the confusion on the boy.

Richard stammered before finding the right words to reply with. "Sorry, You kinda got me off guard there for a second, umm well my name is Richard but friends call me Dick" he said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

She takes his hand griping it lightly before shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Richard. My name is Rachel."

Knowing the girl was actually going to speak to him, Richard grew bold and started asking her questions. "So Rachel, you mentioned earlier that you didn't go to Jump City High so where do you go to school?"

"I attend a private school near the beach" She said simply, still not giving any more information other than what was needed.

Richard grew interested once he heard Rachel say this. "NO WAY! I went there for my freshman year up until my dad decided to put me in public school system, he said I should interact with people more." He explained to Rachel.

"You must have left right before I enrolled, I was homeschooled, my mom put me in the school system for the same reason your dad transferred you out. Huh… what a small world." She said to him thinking just how similar yet different they were.

"It sure is, umm would you like a drink or something?" Richard offered noticing Rachel was empty handed

"Oh no its fine, I don't drink." She replied while tucking a strand of her hair to the back of her ear.

Richard couldn't stop a small smile from forming. 'She looks beautiful when she does that' he thought to himself.

"Cool cause neither do I, how about some soda or something?" he offered.

"No its fine, thanks for the offer though. So if we don't drink does that make us a couple of squares?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

The question drew a small chuckle from Richard. "Not at all, I just think we want to remember what actually happens at parties."

* * *

After a while their conversation died down and they were just enjoying the music as the bands began to play. The two hadn't said anything for at least 5 minutes and the silence was starting to get heavy and awkward. Richard really liked talking to Rachel but he was afraid that it was over now since he didn't know what to talk about. Unbeknownst to him, Rachel actually enjoyed his presence, something very rare for her, she just wished he at least asked her something because she too ran out of things to talk about. Soon enough the bands had finished their performance and the party itself was reaching its end. That's when the pair noticed just how long they had actually been talking to each other. Even though it only seemed like a short amount of time to them, a couple of hours had passed since Richard first approached Rachel.

As the party came to an end Richard and Rachel began saying their goodbyes. "Well it was fun meeting you Rachel, but I have to find my friend and go already. Hopefully I'll see you again," Richard said to Rachel. "Yeah it was nice talking to you too, see you around I guess," just as she finished someone threw an arm over her shoulders. "Ready to go Babe?" says a tan teenager with auburn colored hair. Before anything else could be said a very drunk Victor appears and pulls Richard away, "Come on man, lets go!"

Richard and Rachel start walking away with their respective partners but not without turning back to look over at each other. Each having their own thoughts and questions. "She has a boyfriend?" thought Richard. While Richard wondered about the person Rachel was with she wondered the same about him. "He knows Victor?"

**AN:I know i said my chapters were going to get longer and i promise that they will. I just had to get this chapter down since i pretty much have in mind where i want to take this. Let me know what you think and review! Ideas are welcome, just let me know through PM or a review**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
